lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the L.A. Noire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, i'm just wondering, are your the founder of this wiki? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, its looking good so far. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I really like the sound of this game so i'll be editing a lot. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Same with you, I expect this wiki to become very popular as the game gets closer to been released so if you need an admin i'll be able to do it, I have experience as i'm the bureaucrat of the Mafia wiki. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way i think the wiki looks great and the theme looks very good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I've done my best to advertise this wiki by putting check out the L.A. Noire wiki on my Mafia wiki userpage in large text, i'm not expecting to get loads of new editors but it may get a few. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Also after viewing the videos a lot i have picked up on some of the cars, i'm not sure if they will be called by there real world names in the game bur its likely as they used a real city name. Should i create the pages and just change the names if the cars are found to be called by fictional names? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Where are you finding all of there images? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Also were are you finding out about the characters? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you know so much about the game, like the characters and stuff.Seth Tomasino 16:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I have to admit, this wikia is good I mean the game hasn't come out yet there so much information on characters and stuff.Seth Tomasino 18:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I bet you're excited about the game too :)Seth Tomasino 18:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know right, you first see this really awsome game and like" I can't wait for this to come" then they said it'll come out 2 years or more.Seth Tomasino 18:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it, are you a breaucrat of this wikiaSeth Tomasino 18:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Is there any admins, (Tom I know)Seth Tomasino 19:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) So how many users are in this wikia?Seth Tomasino 20:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit on this wikia?Seth Tomasino 20:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello friend. I am the creator of the L.A. Wiki Noire in Spanish and creator of the Mafia Wiki in the same language . I am also administrator of the Mafia Wiki in English. I hope to help you begin the game. 20:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Which is devoted to a wiki, not to import the "spoilers. " THX. 05:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at the link filtered characters and looking at the image list for GTA V I found this and I think a false image. Question: How far is reliable information L.A. Noire?-- 09:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ANATOLEY I probaly should've inform you that the user anatoley is a bad user, frequently insults other users on the Mafia wiki, so it be best for this wikia that you should banned him on this wikiaSeth Tomasino 01:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for cleaning up that message.Seth Tomasino 01:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but, GOOD EDITOR? ask The Tom on his point of view, he'll never learn his lessons for all of his recent troubles.Seth Tomasino 02:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I doubt he'll ever learn his lesson, this is why he complain about why he isn't an admin because he's a little rotten brat, he's a loser to the wikia if his attitude keeps up, you're not going to make him an admin because he'll abuse other usersSeth Tomasino 01:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully in the future there'll be a good users who will be an admin, not me cause I'm too lazy I'll never want to be an admin, so much work like editing and contributing, screw itSeth Tomasino 02:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) good job I've got to say, the theme you've got for this wiki is fantastic, Nice work lad.Mastererium 10:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) So May 17th, i was really hoping earlier but i guess some people have been waiting years. How did you find out the release date. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire release date Just telling you, on the 24th or 25th, a new trailer is gonna be released for L.A. Noire and it was leaked and taken down but the release date for L.A. Noire was on the trailer. The trailer says the release date is the 17th of May.Mastererium 14:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :D I didnt get to see it myself, I red it up on GIMastererium 15:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Similar Anon, I noticed your avatar is from L.A. Noire right.Seth Tomasino 18:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it looks like the cover of Dashiell Hammett's book Nightmare Town, since the game is about detectives, the game could have some things that are based off detective movies and books.Seth Tomasino 18:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Also is it alright to abandon an account?Seth Tomasino 18:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) My username doesn't fit my personality, and pretty much it gotten a bad name for my recent troublesSeth Tomasino 18:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the note, I gotta go now, I gotta tell AtomicBomb123 and Sirlinkalot96 about this cool thing I found on Youtube, since you're an admin on RDR Wikia, you play the game as well, it's a fan made music video about the game, the song is "Blaze Of Glory" by Bon Jovi and it perfectly fits the game, it's called "Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory".Seth Tomasino 19:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello annonnimus. Can I help by making infoboxes, photo montages etc?-- 15:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) So I can help you with whatever you need. I have many different infoboxes. It could also help in any wiki template as the Mafia, I've made my own with little help. I prefer to help by doing things such editing because my English is not very good. Some examples: # Mafia mission # Mafia vehiclesThere is an error that I fixed. The word "show (Mostrar)"looks repeated. # Mafia protagonist # L.A. Noire character (The fingerprint, the number and signature are random) # L.A. Noire LAPD etc.-- 19:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Permission to edit? Hi, Thanks for the welcome. I have a question about editing, I tried to add some info about L.A. Noire's map size, but wasn't able to save my changes as I was told I didn't have permission. Are some articles locked? Dave. I got this message: Are you the owner of L.A. Noire Wikia? If you are we RockstarHQ would like to affiliate with you guys. We are going to launch our L.A. Noire fansite soon. We will link to your Wikia and you can link to our site? '' ''Contact me at: zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca '' ''- RockstarHQ '' ''myrockstarhq.com (Officially recognized by Rockstar Games) '' I told them to ask you but incase they don't read the message i thought i'd show you it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'''m]] (Talk) 19:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, I'm sorry for my recent troubles on the Red Dead wikia.Quiet Man 22:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs Hi Annonnimus. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on L.A. Noire Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: Wikia Labs is a new tool that will allow admins to see what new features we're working on and try them out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them and read through the feedback people send in. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you go to Special:WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Features in Wikia Labs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in Wikia Labs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more, so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin, you will see a link to Wikia Labs on your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You've seen me on the red dead wiki right? can you back me up about this whole "infinity" block bullshit on the mafia wiki?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I won't be active on the wiki for a currenlty unknown amount of time, I hope to return but I am currently unsure. I'm not stepping down as an admin as I do hope to return though I can't be sure at the moment, i'll let you know if i'm leaving for good. [[User:The Tom|'''T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, the cases in L.A.Noire, you think they are based on real life cases?Quiet Man 22:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Anon, when are you going to let some of the other users be admins?Quiet Man 21:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It was a false alarm and i'm back, sorry for the inconvenience. Just so you know Quiet Man is Seth Tomasino. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna know thanks.Quiet Man 19:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You know who I am.Quiet Man 20:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Annonnimus, Can you please reply back at zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca. Please reply back, RockstarDB.com I just found out that my exams start when L.A. Noire is released, they go on for about a month so i may not edit as much as i would of originally, i'll edit as much as i can though. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked it the way it was Feller91 00:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, are you excited about this game :DQuiet Man 06:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, also can I ask you a question, is it possible to change a wikia background?Quiet Man 21:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Join in Hi Anon, I just want to let you know about a new wikia, it's the Bruce Lee wiki and I was hoping that you could help us out by creating new articles and fixing grammar if you have any free time.Quiet Man 00:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you got a PS3 or XBox 360?Quiet Man 04:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Why does everyone got an Xbox 360, but ME, I'm the only guy who has a PS3.Quiet Man 03:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, also while I was playing RDR, I thought of something, why doesn't Rockstar allow you to play all of the characters in online free roam, like there is more than 7 lawmen, there is also a lot of misc criminals too.Quiet Man 21:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I was really hoping I could play Rufus Starky, and some of the other criminals and by the way is it possible to obtain the war horse and deadly assassin outfit?Quiet Man 21:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) All it says, to unlock them you need a rockstar code.Quiet Man 22:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch :)Quiet Man 22:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Good, have the pre-order bonuses been revealed yet? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter i found them, but now i can't decide which one to get, which one do you think looks best? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but which pre-order bonus do you like the look of? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you get most with that, but i like the sound of that traffic case, the biggest auto fraud ring the city has ever seen and that sharpshooter suit looks good. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully they'll but them on Xbox live, i hate having to choose pre-order bonuses but i think the naked city on is the best so i'll get that and hopefullu they'll add the others. I was wondering if you'd be ok with making me a bureaucrat, i think since more and more users will be editing the wiki you could use some extra support and as more admins come an extra hand in selecting and managing them, obviously since you adopted the wiki you'll still be in charge and i wouldn't make new admins or anything without consulting you. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, have any Red Dead user shown any interest in editing this wiki, what about that JackForst guy he seems like a really good editor. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and i hope he does, he seems like a great editor. I've seen 3 admins and 1 bureaucrat from the Mafia Wiki so far so mentioning it on my user page seems to have worked. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope its ok that i protected your userpage because admins and bureaucrats are targets of vandalism. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) In a way i think not protecting my userpage could be a good thing, you could always just undo the edit plus you get to see who tried to vandalize your page and then block them which always feels nice :) By the way someone tried to vandalize the home page and Cole Phelps' page claiming L.A. Noire is a rip off of Heavy Rain which it clealy isn't, i blocked them. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I like the way you look at things, you seem to make everything a good thing, even vandalism :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, i was wondering what does the Vice department do, the others are pretty self explanatory. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter i now know, what do you think of achievements? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 01:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know its just people seem to either love them or hate them, its nice to get rewarded for editing a lot but they cause achievement boosting which i despise, but i'm guessing you have a positive look on achievement boosting ;) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we'll be desperate for users anytime soon and i don't really like achievements so i'm glad your not considering getting them. Wow thats a huge increase :) having the wiki advertised at the bottom of gaming wiki's seems to have worked well, shame they weren't editors but i guess all the info thats out at the moment is on the wiki anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about having templates for admins and bureaucrats, blocks and changing the welcome message similar to the Red Dead one, what do you think and would you be able to make them? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I think we should use the Red Dead one's they seem good but there pretty much the same on all wiki's. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The welcome message is good :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you get those template things that you put on your homepages? i noticed it on the Mafia Wiki and i want to make something like it for me. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the admin template, could you make a similar one for bureaucrats so people know whos what, just the same but saying bureaucrat and possibly a different pic, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how to cross stuff out, i have seen it done but have never known how to do it myself, do you know? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i see it a lot and i'm going to do a to do list so i thought that could be useful. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've made my own userpage template, thanks for the help :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Undoubtably there will be unseen characters so i decided to look for a picture that would go in there infobox's, i was thinking maybe a blank mugshot or something, i haven't found anything yet so i was wonering if you could have a look. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 13:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I have created requests for adminship and administration pages, modelled after Red Dead's and i have found an image for unseen characters which i am a bit unsure of, here it is: [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 15:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, also the stats for visits to the wiki are looking good. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that they've altered the pre-order bonuses, they have added pistols to the detective suit only bonuses. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I've also noticed that the related pages heading is broken. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I've pre-ordered the naked city and badge challenge now, i hope the other stuff comes as DLC, i like the look of the suits and guns but i want that other case too, they should have just put that stuff in the game anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I feel like i'm getting an incomplete game if i don't get all the outifts, weapons and cases, i'd still of pre-ordered it even without the bonuses. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I think in the end they'll release them as DLC as it will get them more money. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Most people would and it wouldn't be hard for Rockstar to do it, thats why i think they will. Anyway i was wondering about the requests for adminship, there was never really one of Mafia Wiki so i'm not too sure how it works, the community says what they think and then we discuss if we think they should be and make our decision? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that we should let the community have there say and we should take what they say into consideration but the final decision should be made by both of us, also i don't think we'll need more than two bureaucrats but i imagine this wiki will have a similar amount of activity and users as the Red Dead wiki so we'll probably need a similar number of admins. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I know that the copyright infringement was bad but i'm actually really glad that Take Two have noticed us and have said they like what where doing here. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'''m]] (Talk) 16:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Good news! Rockstar have revealed that all pre-order bonuses will be available sometime after the games release. Tom Talk 19:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i'm still a bit annoyed that the US get the game earlier than the UK and the rest of the World, i can't wait 3 days extra, are you from America? Tom Talk 19:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Rockstar is British, they should give it to the British first. Tom Talk 19:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC)